Walker Siblings
by Assassin-chan
Summary: Everyone is very curious about the new exorcists at the Black Order, Allen and Jade Walker. Kanda Especially is interested in them and starts to fall in love also with one of them. Yullen and other pairings; Rated T for safe with a bit of rated M stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Arriving At Black Order**

Two teenagers, one male and female, were currently climbing a steep mountain and after climbing for twenty minutes. They finally got to the top of the mountain and they started walking towards a building, the Black Order. A black and white golem was watching the two teenagers in a distance, while a group of people were watching the teens through the golem on a big screen. "What is everyone watching?" a man with a white lab coat and beret came in the room.

**(A/N: The male is wearing an overcoat with a bandana on his head and the female is wearing the same thing.) **

"Ah... Komui, there's two people walking and we don't know who they are" a man with spiky brown hair said. "Then just push them off the mountain, Reever" Komui said as he sip his cup of coffee. "What is with you pushing things off the mountain!" Reever yelled at Komui. "Onii-Chan, isn't that General Cross's golem?" a girl with dark green hair in pigtails said as she pointed to the golden golem. **(A/N: Really Komui, what's wrong with you in pushing things off the mountain?)**

"It is General Cross's golem and that means he is still live then, Lenalee", Komui started, "Let's just see what they want." The two teenagers stop in front of the Black Order's gate. "Hello... is any buddy by there?", the male teenager started, "We're Allen and Jade Walker and were sent our Master" the male teen named Allen said. "Komui, what do you think?" Reever asked Komui. "Let's see what the Gatekeeper say" Komui said.

Suddenly Allen and Jade got spook by the Gatekeeper came out of nowhere. **(A/N: I would be too =.= ) **The Gatekeeper started scanning Allen and Jade at the same time. But the Gatekeeper started to yell because he saw Allen's scar "He's an Akuma, he has the Akuma mark on him and the person next to must be one as well , there's Akumas present. All the people, who are scientists, who were watching the teens yelled "What!?" Also they started to panic as well.

"Don't worry everyone, Kanda is already out there and handling the situation" Lenalee said as she pointed to the man with long purple hair in a ponytail on the screen. Kanda was standing on top of the Black Order's building and activated his innocence, Mugen "You got a lot of guts to come here Akumas, prepare to die!" Kanda jumped off the building a charge at Allen and Jade. "Wait!... We're not Akumas, just a bit curse!" Allen yelled as he and Jade activated their innocence/ blocking Kanda's attack on them.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that all the scientists that were watching Allen and Jade, thought that Jade also Allen is a major cutie.)**

But Allen ending up getting cut on his innocence, A.k.A his arm, by Kanda's innocence. Kanda stop attacking Allen and Jade because he notices that their arms are innocence. Then Kanda yelled at the Gatekeeper "Gatekeeper, what's the meaning of this!" the Gatekeeper just whimpered cause Kanda scares him. Kanda glares at the gatekeeper then turn his attention back to Allen and Jade "Then I just have to cut one of them to see if they are human or not."

Kanda charge at Allen and Jade, then Allen found himself cornered up against the wall while Kanda pointed/ putting his sword against Allen's neck. Kanda was about to cut Allen open until he got push to the ground by Jade, with her innocence, while she yelled at Kanda. "Quit hurting Allen; We sent here by our master, General Cross Marian!" Allen stood next to Jade while talking/ telling Jade to let go of Kanda "He sent a letter of recommendation that we were coming, to a person name Komui Lee."

All the scientists including Lenalee looks towards to Komui, who still sipping his cup of coffee. Suddenly Komui pointed to a scientist and spoke "You there go and find the letter at my desk." "You mean there?" The unlucky scientist said to Komui but still did any ways. Everyone looked at Komui, who was drinking his cup of coffee, until he said "I'll help~~" Everyone want to slap themselves before trying to knock some sense into Komui.

"I found it" the weary scientist said as he handed the letter to Komui. "What does it say, Onii-Chan?" Lenalee asked Komui as he opened the letter. "Well it says" Komui started, "Komui, I'm sending my idiot apprentices; Allen and Jade Walker, to you at the Black Order..take care of them - General Cross."

Everyone couldn't believe that Cross only wrote that much also calling his apprentices idiots. "I just that's clears it then, Lenalee can you greet our new guests."

~End of Chapter~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter of my new DGM story and please comment or review about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Inside the Black Order **

Kanda was glaring at Allen and Allen was glaring at Kanda, while Jade was just looking at both of them with curious thought. Then they heard the Gate Keeper spoke "Opening the Gates." Kanda was about to attack Allen again but then he got on his head and he, also Allen and Jade, turned around saw it was Lenalee, who hit him with her clipboard and started talking.

"That's enough, get in or we're closing the gates. Get in now!" Lenalee pointed to the gates with a serious look on her face and they listen to Lenalee then went inside. As they got inside the Black Order; Kanda went to a different direction while Allen and Jade followed Lenalee, who was introducing herself and giving a tour around the Black Order Allen and Jade.

"I'm Lenalee, the head officer's assistant. I'll take you two to see him. Pleased to meet you two." Lenalee smiled and started taking them to Komui at the science department. As they headed towards the science department, the guards started talk to each other about Allen and Jade. "Newcomers huh... they are the ones who are a bit curse " Guard number 1 said.

"They're just kids; so it's true about innocence, it chooses on anyone and does not care about age" Guard number 2 said. 'They are talking about me and Jade' Allen said in his mind and knew that his sister, Jade, was thinking the same thing too. But little did Allen and Jade know that they were being watch by people who are wearing black and gold exorcist uniforms "Allen and Jade Walker...eh."

As they were walking, Lenalee was still talking to them "All exorcist leave for their missions from here, some of them call the headquarters -home-. Although, some don't come back on purpose." 'That's our master... A home huh' both Allen and Jade thought of the same thing and both had a tiny smile on their face. Then they were in the science department and met Komui, who was waiting for them at the stairs."Nice to meet you two;I'm Komui Lee, the head officer and Lenalee's brother."

~Scene skip: the basement~

**(A/N: You guys remember the scene, where Komui takes out a giant drill and fixes Allen's innocence. He does the same thing to Jade's innocence as well.) **

Komui was taking Allen and Jade to see Helvaska then Allen whispered something to his sister "Jade, remind me not to injure my arm never again and I do the same for you too." "It's a deal" Jade replied back to her brother as they both recall what happen to them that Komui did twenty minutes ago. Then both of them started noticing tentacles were wrapping around them and heard a female voice "innocences."

Allen and Jade turned around and saw a giant bright pale green creature with human facial features then they felt the creature's tentacles going into their innocence and they started to panic. "Don't be afraid... I'm Helvaska, not an enemy..." Helvaska said as she started to synchronizing Allen and Jade's innocence. "30...44... 68...78... 86%" Helvaska said, "The current maximum synchronization rate for both of you and your weapon is 86%."

Helvaska put Allen and Jade down next to Komui also kept talking "Allen and Jade Walker... your innocence will someday create a great -Destroyer of Time and Guardian of Light- in the dark future...That's what I feel... that is my power." Then Helvaska disappeared into the shadows and Komui started talking while clapping "Quite impressive, Helvaska's prophecies are usually dead on..."

Komui quickly put his clipboard as Allen tried to punch him in the face with annoyed expression "Can I sock just once?" "Silly, you already took a shot. But new exorcists of the order have to get their innocence inspected by Helvaska. It's a rule." Allen was becoming more annoyed by Komui "Why didn't you tell us those things before hand!" Jade agreed with her brother but wasn't annoyed as him though.

"You must fight. That is your fate as one chosen by the innocence. It is your fate." A person in black and gold exorcist said to Allen and Jade. "There you have it. Let's us do our best for the world. Welcome to the Black Order Allen, Jade" Komui said.

~End of Chapter~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you like this chapter and please comment/ review it !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: First day **

Allen sighed of exhaustion as he sat on the ground next to his bed, in his room that the Black Order gave him and Jade also wondering where Timcanpy was. Jade's room was only a few rooms away from his room then he heard someone knocking on the door and saw it was Jade. "Allen, can I sleep with you just for tonight?" Jade was waiting for Allen to let her in."Sure Jade" Allen lets Jade in his and giggled a bit while seeing her jump on to his bed.

Allen felt that his tiredness was getting to him and notices that Jade's tiredness was getting to her as well and decided to go to turn in for the night. But before that, Allen also Jade looks at a painting of a smiling and chain up clown (with a scar over his eye) carrying a coffin over his back. Allen started to talk "We're finally here... Mana. We're finally at the starting line. -Don't Stop, Keep Walking- That's what you always said..."

Allen Kept talking touching the painting while and Jade join in "We swear... We won't stop no matter what. We'll keep on walking as long as we live." They both smiled at each other and started to get ready for bed. Then they both fell asleep while hugging each other as they slept with a smile on their faces.

~The next day~

Both Allen and Jade woke up at six o' clock and started doing their usual exercises that they always do in the morning. After they finish their usual morning exercises, they took a quick bath and put on fresh clothes. Then decided to head over to the Black Order's cafeteria to eat breakfast.

**(A/N: Allen and Jade don't get their exorcist uniforms until the next chapter. Also Jade's usual everyday clothes is just like Allen's but a bit different though. Its mostly a long gray sleeve shirt with black pant and black combat boots.) **

Few minutes later; they entered the cafeteria and met the Black Order's lovable Chef, Jerry. " Hello there...I'm Jerry, you must be the new exorcists" Jerry said as he saw Allen and Jade. "Hello Jerry, I'm Allen Walker and this is my sister Jade." Allen introduce himself also Jade, while Jade said hello to him, to Jerry then Jerry couldn't help but squeal in delight and hugging them "Such sweeties and well manners!"

Jerry stop hugging Allen and Jade then told them that they could have anything that they want. "Anything we want?" Jade said / asked to Jerry while he nodded his head as a yes. "Well then I'll have five bowls of salads, one plate of miterashi dango, two plates of chow mien and tree plates of curry; What are you getting, Allen?" Jade looks at her brother and waiting for him to order his food.

After a few minutes; Allen told Jerry what he wanted to eat and Jerry looks at Allen and Jade then asked them something. "Are you sure that you two can eat that much?" Jerry started to cooking after Allen and Jade said yes to his question. "Here you go sweeties!" Jerry handed their pile of food than Allen and Jade thanked him and took their piles of food.

Everyone was amazed by the plies of food that Allen and Jade had with them also fast they ate too. After five to ten seconds, both of them finish their food then took their dirty plates back to Jerry. When they were coming back to the table they were sitting at, then they heard a fight going on and went to go see what is the fight about.

They got closer to the crowd, that is around the fight, and saw a finder yelling at Kanda; who was drinking his tea and not paying attention to the finder. "You bastard! How can you say that about us, Finders, will risk our life for you" The finder name Buzz yelled at Kanda. Suddenly Kanda got up and grab the finder Buzz by the collar and Kanda started talking.

"You finders are nothing but replaceable when you die and worth of non-Exorcist personnel " Kanda said as he was about to punch the finder Buzz in the face but was stopped by Allen. Kanda glares at Allen, who was gripping on his arm. Kanda let go of the finder Buzz, who fell on his butt and Jade went over to see the finder was alright.

Allen was glaring at Kanda and started talking "You shouldn't talk to the finders like that, I do agree with you but they risk their lives for us and they have important role other like us exorcists." Allen lets go of Kanda's arm and Kanda started to talk "Che...I will talk anyway to anyone, Moyashi." "My name is Allen Walker, not Moyashi, Bakanda" Allen was getting annoyed by Kanda's attitude. "I call you by your name if you survive more than a month here, Moyashi."

~End of chapter 3~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter *gets interrupted*

Allen: And please comment and Review it

Assassin-Chan: Also I'm sorry for taking so long for this chapter, its because I had a writer's block and still a bit sick too and again sorry for taking so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mission part one  
**

"It's Allen; maybe your brain can't process it because you're to stupid, Bakanda" Allen said with an smile on his face. Allen was getting very annoyed from Kanda calling him Moyashi. Everyone, who was in the cafeteria, was watching Allen talking back at Kanda with no fear at all also Jade was finding this very amusing to watch.

Kanda just looked at Allen then 'Che' and left the cafeteria because he didn't have anything else to say back at Allen. After a few minutes past, everyone cheer for Allen standing up against Kanda. Allen became a bit embarrass and blush a bit while rubbing his neck.

Then Reever came in the cafeteria and walk towards to Allen and Jade "There you two are, Komui wants you two to go in his office." Allen and Jade followed Reever to Komui's office, met Lenalee on the way, and when they got to Komui's office, they were seeing Komui sleeping on the job. "Not again" Reever sighed as he goes over to the sleeping Komui and whispered something to him "Komui, Lenalee is getting married."

**(A/N: I never get tired from this scene XD)**

Reever quickly backed away from not so sleeping Komui, who began crying and yelling "No, Lenalee why didn't you tell me you're getting married!" Lenalee kicked Komui, who was hugging her waist, on the head to stop his nonsense "I'm not getting married, Onii-chan." Allen and Jade had a shock/ amused face on what was happening in front of them.

Komui acted like nothing happen and started talking "Ah... there you two are; I have a mission for you, you'll leave in a few hours, and you two will going with a fellow exorcist." "Who is it?" Jade asked Komui as she also Allen wondering who it is, then they heard the door opening and turned around to see who is coming with them. Allen didn't had a happy face on as he saw it was Kanda, or Bakanda, who was coming on this and Kanda had the same expression as Allen was having while Jade was finding this scene very amusing.

~Scene Skip~

Allen and Jade was talking to a finder name Toma about the mission while Kanda was in cabin on the train that they 'innocently' jumped on while it was going very fast and went in through the roof door on the passenger cabin. "There's a legend about a ghost in Italy",Toma started, "Its called Ghost of Mater. its lived in the small, abandoned seaside town of Mater for over five hundred years."

"That's where the other finders are at, right?" Jade said as Toma nodded his head in a yes. "Also there's Akumas too" Allen said to them and then Kanda came out of their cabin and spoke as everyone just looked at him. "We're be in Italy in a few minutes, get ready" Then a few minutes later, they were in Italy and quickly headed to their destination.

~End of chapter 4~

Assassin-Chan: ok I'm sorry for taking so long/ making it short on this chapter

Kanda: No duh shortie *hits me on the head, hard*

Assassin-Chan: Owww... Allen! *runs to Allen while crying*

Allen: Kanda, what the hell did you do to Assassin-Chan? *Becomes dark Allen and activates his innocence*

Kanda: Crap *starts running away*

Allen: *starts chasing Kanda*

Jade: please review/ comment this chapter or put your opinion too *comforts me*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Mission time part two**

They been running for ten to fifteen minutes through Italy to get to the abandon town of Mater outside of Italy. Allen started to notice that they were getting close to their destination because he could see Akumas destroying the place. Then Jade, Allen and Kanda activated their innocence and started fighting Akumas while leaving finder Toma behind a bit.

~Time Skip: two hours later~

Allen was battling against a level two Akuma named Pierrot, who can change his appearance, and got separated from the others. "What's wrong exorcist, tired? well let me help you go to sleep." Pierrot got of hold of Allen and smash him against a wall while it collapse on them; Allen covered himself as the wall collapse and the attacks of Pierrot. But somehow Pierrot caught Allen off guard and knock Allen out while thinking that he was dead, then Pierrot left him and went to look for the others and innocence.

(Ba)Kanda was piss off as he, Toma and Jade went looking for Lala and Guzol (who has the innocence) that somehow got away from them and went into hiding. **(A/N: I'm not going to explain how they look because you guys should know.) **Jade and Toma could hear Kanda mumbling/ cussing about something but didn't want to say anything to make Kanda more piss than he already is. "Ah Timcanpy! Where were you, what happen and where's Allen?" Jade hold Timcanpy with her hands while watching, with Kanda and Toma, the image of what happen to Allen and where Timcanpy was."Che, it looks like Moyashi got himself killed" Kanda said as he started walking but was stopped as he heard something coming towards them.

~Scene skip~

Jade was protecting Toma, Guzol, and Lala from the level two Akuma Pierrot while Allen and Kanda were battling Pierrot. Earlier they found out that Allen wasn't dead just unconscious, Pierrot change his appearance into Toma and change Toma's appearance into Allen that Kanda thought he was an Akuma and almost killed him. Also that Guzol wasn't the doll that held the innocence and it was Lala who is the doll that had the innocence, but then Pierrot stabbed Guzol through the stomach and took Lala's innocence.

"Allen, watch out!" Jade yelled out loud as she saw Pierrot about to finish off Allen. She was about to help her brother but Kanda beat her to it. "Damn it Moyashi, quit daydreaming and fight." Kanda yelled as he blocked Pierrot of finishing off Allen; Allen snapped out of his daydreaming and activated his innocence, that involve into a new form, and attack Pierrot. After ten minutes later, Pierrot got destroyed and Allen got the innocence then put it back into Lala. "Until her body gives out, she can keep the innocence." Just like that, Kanda walked out with Toma following him.

After two and a half days; Lala and Guzol died but before Lala died she thank Allen and Jade. Then Allen, who was feeling sad, took the innocence then him and Jade, who was shedding tears for them, buried them together. Then both of them when back to where Kanda and Toma were at, then started heading back to the Black Order.

~End of Chapter five~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter. Also I was thinking of adding one or two more characters in this story but i'm not sure to do it or not and i need your opinion on it. Before I forget, please review, comment or put a opinion on this chapter~~~


	6. Author's note

**~Author's note~**

**Assassin-Chan: Hello everyone... I'm just here to tell you guys that I'm going to stop writing "Walker Siblings" for a little while. I will continue and try to finish "Wait, what the?" also that I will accept opinions and ideas for "Walker Siblings" or "Wait, what the?" **

**Please continue to read my stories ~ thanks~~~~**


End file.
